Ramifications of the Heart
by mediclou
Summary: Mac does the un thinkable but she was not ready for the repucussions of her actions will Harm and Mac survive?


Title: Ramifications of the Heart

Author: Lou Roberts

Disclaimer: Standard blah, blah, blah do not own Jag or its characters.

Spoiler: After Trojan horse. This is where we differ a little bit. The Admiral is still the JAG. Since Harm has come back to JAG, neither the Admiral nor Mac will help Harm with anything and he feels alone. Mac's medical condition does not exist, Webb is still alive, and their relationship never happened either. Bud's promotion really happened.

Rating: R language and some sexual references

Pairing: Harm/Mac, Coates/Other, Krennick/Other

Authors note: There may be some errors as to the naming of specific Articles. I used author's privilege. Also, these characters are portrayed somewhat "out of character" for some parts of this story. But, not to worry, it will eventually work out. There are foul language, I felt this nessessary because the loss of a child brings out very intense emotions. My thanks to April and Mary for beta reading it and my apologies to those of you I sent copies to read and I forgot You had copies of my story. Please no stones!

Comments to: off list please.

Monday, May 17, 2004

JAG Headquarters

09:00

Office of Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie

Mac was sitting back in her chair reflecting back on what would make her stab Harm in the back like that.

Flashback

Friday, May 14, 2004

Blacksburg County Family Court

The proceeding went without a hitch, except for the fact that Mac was representing Mr. Johnson and the court gave custody of Mattie back to Mr. Johnson. After court, Mattie and Harm hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Then, Mattie and her father left the courtroom.

Mac called out to Harm. "Harm, wait up".

Harm turned around in a heat of anger. "Mac, why did you not tell me about this?"

"Harm, its attorney client privilege."

"Mac, don't give me that bull shit! You knew very well that I was going for custody of Mattie! And you had to step in and stop that; because, God forbid, I should be happy!"

"This is not about you, Harm, it is about Mattie."

As Harm leaves, he turns around again. "Mac, don't you ever come around me again unless it pertains to work!" He turns around and leaves in a hurry.

End of Flashback

Same time, in Harm's office

Harm was sitting back and reflecting on what happened over the weekend. 'The Admiral basically uses me for tasks that nobody else wants to do. I have not had a court case since I can not remember when.' The intercom rang and Harm answered. "Rabb"

"Sir, this is Petty Officer Coates. The Admiral would like to see all the staff in his office."

"Thank you, Jennifer. I will be right there."

As Harm walked toward the Admiral's office, he noticed Mac was trying to catch up to him; so, he walked faster, before she could catch up to him.

The staff were told to take their seats in the Admiral's office. The Admiral started speaking: "I wanted you here to congratulate Lt. Commander Roberts on his new promotion and the pending birth of twins."

"Now, on to business. Colonel, you and Commander Turner need to find three junior attorneys to fill vacant slots."

"Commander Rabb, are all the Imes cases done?"

"Sir, they have been done for a month now, not that you would care."

"Commander, something you would like to add?" the Admiral asked, slightly irritated at Rabb's response.

"No, Admiral, nothing." Harm drifts back in the corner.

"Very well, Commander."

"Mr. Roberts, the academy has asked for a representative from JAG for the senior classmen Career Day to help them decide what career path they would like to take. Would you like to handle that?"

"Yes, sir, it would be my pleasure."

"Very well, dismissed."

Everyone stood up to leave when the Admiral announced: "Mr. Rabb, would you stay a moment?" as everyone else left the Admiral's office.

"Sit down, Commander."

"I am fine, sir" Harm stated, preferring to remain standing.

"Look, Harm, I understand you have been under a lot of stress lately."

"Sir, with all due respect, plebes at the academy get more respect than you have shown me these last months. The only reason that I haven't done anything about this is that I had a ward to support. That was, until the Colonel stepped in and represented Mattie's father, and then Mattie was returned to him."

Just as the Admiral's eyes opened bigger, in shock at hearing this, Harm handed him a folder. The Admiral opened it to discover a request for transfer. The Admiral stood up and approached Harm. He noticed the determination and the anger in Harm's eyes.

"Request denied, Commander."

"May I ask why?"

"You are needed here, Commander."

"For what, sir? To insult me further, sir?"

"Mr. Rabb, you take that tone with me and I will have you up on Article 32 charges faster than you can blink."

Harm carefully responded: "I look forward to that. I am sure the Navy, as well as the SECNAV would be interested on how you treat one of your senior attorneys."

"I am going to forget this tone for the moment, Mr. Rabb."

"Will there be anything else, Admiral?"

"Yes, come back with a new attitude and I will assign you a case when you have demonstrated to me that you are able to follow orders. Dismissed!"

Harm turned around to leave the office. As Harm opened the door to leave, the Admiral spoke once more. "Take the rest of the day off and think about what I said."

Harm left the Admiral's office and made a beeline for his office. As he approached his office, he heard Jennifer crying. She was sitting in one of the guest chairs in his office waiting for him to return.

Harm asked; "Jennifer, what wrong?"

"She is gone, Harm!"

"I know. Mattie went back to her father."

"No, Harm! I just got a call from the Blacksburg County Sheriff! Mattie and Mr. Johnson were killed in a car accident!"-

Harm's face went pale white in disbelief. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He reached out to Jennifer and they held each other as they both cried.

After a few moments, Harm and Jennifer both had to collect themselves and wipe their faces. Jennifer gave Harm the contact name and information in order to identify the bodies. Then, Harm and Jennifer started to leave and go to the elevator.

Mac caught up to them and Jennifer immediately lashed out at her. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Were you that jealous you had to ruin a 16 year old girl's life? Stay away from me!" Jennifer then ran to get into the elevator.

Mac asks; "Harm, what was that all about?"

"Apparently, Mattie and her father were killed by a drunk driver. Apparently, your client was driving."

As Harm closed the elevator door, Mac just stood there in shock. Shortly afterwards, she collected herself and went into her office and closed the door. She stood there just talking to herself. "My God! What have I done?"

The Admiral had just stepped out of his office and asked; "Commander Roberts, what is going on?"

Bud responded; "Sir, Mattie Grace and her father were killed in a vehicle accident by a drunk driver."

The Admiral's eyes just widened in shock. "Mr. Roberts, I want you to make every resource available to Mr. Rabb."

"Yes, sir."

The Admiral walked back into his office. He then sat down and made a phone call.

Monday, May 17, 2004

Blacksburg County, VA

Coroners office

Harm and Jennifer walked in to identify the bodies and they both confirmed that they are Mattie and her father.

Harm asked the Coroner; "Sir, was Mr. Johnson drunk?"

"His blood alcohol level was .85. He has had way too much to drink."

Harm thanked the coroner and told him that he will see to the funeral arrangements. Harm shook his head in disbelief and then walked out to go home.

Monday, May 17, 2004

North of Union Station

After the very unpleasant task of identifying the bodies, Harm arrived back at his apartment. Jennifer followed him in, sat down on the sofa, and curled up into the fetal position.

Harm turned on his computer and then started making a few phone calls and filling out some paperwork for the funeral. In a short while, he went over to console Jennifer and she ended up asleep leaning against him. He just smiled and brushed her hair back off her face.

Wednesday afternoon, May 19, 2004

Blacksburg County Cemetery

Everyone from the JAG office was at the funeral, including Mac. After the funeral concluded, everyone offered their condolences. When Mac came up to both Jennifer and Harm, they both turned away and headed to the Lexus and drove away. Both Harm and Jennifer were so terribly hurt and felt so betrayed about the actions Mac had taken, defending a drunk, which then resulted in Mattie's needless death.

Mac just stood there and then dropped down to her knees and just sobbed at Mattie's grave. "I am sorry, Mattie. I never meant for this to happen."

While driving back home after the funeral, Harm started talking to Jennifer; "Jenn, I am going to request a transfer to San Diego."

Jennifer looked at Harm and said; "Take me with you."

Harm pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at Jennifer. Jennifer took her hand and wiped the tears from Harm's face. Then, they both shared a small smile with each other.

Harm said; "I will see if there is an administrative assistant position open." They just looked at each other, as a father would look at his daughter.

Monday, June 2, 2004

Office of the Secretary of the Navy

09:00

"Commander Rabb, I am Captain John Richardson. Would you come with me, please."

Both men went into the next office and were seated.

"Mr. Rabb, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I was wondering how I would file a complaint against my Commanding Officer."

"Well, Commander, that would be handled at the JAG office."

"I work in the JAG office."

"Mr. Rabb, who is your Commanding Officer?"

"Admiral A.J. Chegwidden."

The Captain then sat back in his chair and listened to Harm spell out what had happened since his return from Paraguay. Afterwards, both men shook hands and left the room.

Later that night at his apartment, Harm heard a knock at his door. He went to open the door and as soon as he saw it was Mac, he slammed it in her face and latched the dead bolt.

Mac pleaded, speaking loud enough to be heard through the door; "Harm, please let me in."

"Go away!"

"Harm, we need to talk!"

Harm opened the door part way and started to yell; "Talk about what? How you killed a sixteen year old girl! How you keep ruining peoples lives, huh! Is that what you want to talk about, BITCH!"

"Harm, would you listen to me?"

"FUCK OFF!"

He slammed the door and then opened it again as Mac started to walk away. "Come here again, lady, and you had better have a bullet proof vest."

He slammed the door again.

Down the hall, Jennifer just sat and listened, remembering a time when she was in Mac's shoes.

Flashback

Hagerstown, Maryland

Saturday, March 15, 1999

Young Jennifer was outside the mall with her friends smoking. Nearby there sat a baby carriage. Jennifer had met her friends there to visit for awhile and she left the stroller, with her daughter in it, for a moment. When she turned back to check on her daughter, the stroller was gone!

She was in a panic and looking around frantically for her daughter when a man appeared and asked; "Jennifer, where is Rachael?"

"She is gone! I just turned away for a second, David!"

"Ok, let's call the police and mall security."

End of Flashback

Wednesday, June 4, 2004

09:00

JAG Headquarters Conference Room

The Admiral entered the room and noticed that Commander Rabb was not present. The Admiral began speaking; "Colonel, Mr. Turner, how are the selections coming?"

"Admiral, I have a couple of junior officers that have just graduated Navy Justice School. One of them is a Lt. J.G. Jason Tiner" answered Commander Turner.

Everyone just smiled at hearing this.

Turner continued; "The others are Lt. Commander Coleman and Maj. McBurnby, currently at San Diego."

The Admiral then said; "Very well, I will cut the orders. Mr. Roberts, it will be your responsibility to train Mr. Tiner."

Bud stood up and said; "Sir, it would be my pleasure."

"Colonel, I want you to oversee the training."

"Yes, Admiral" she responded.

"Any word on Commander Rabb and when he might make an appearance?" the Admiral gruffly asked.

Mac answered; "No sir, the Commander and I are not on speaking terms of late."

"I see, dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the conference room. The Admiral just sat there and just reflected.

A short while later, Harm walked up to Jennifer and asked if the Admiral was free to see him. Jennifer buzzed him in and Harm walked in to the Admiral's office after hearing his gruff voice say to enter.

Standing at attention, Harm says; "Admiral, Commander Rabb reporting as ordered."

"Take a seat, Commander."

"I am fine, Admiral" Harm stated as he continued to remain standing. Harm handed the Admiral a piece of paper.

The Admiral read it and looked at Harm. "Commander, this is not going to fly."

"Sir, with all due respect, an innocent girl has died and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie is at least partly responsible. She must be disciplined."

"Commander, I understand the loss of a child and that you want justice."

"Sir, how could you know? It is like you really did not care."

"Mr. Rabb, I am sorry for your loss; but, request denied!"

With that comment from the Admiral, Harm just left his office.

The Admiral then got on the intercom and buzzed Coates.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Petty Officer, I want to see Colonel Mackenzie right away."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later Mac approached and Jennifer informed the Admiral that the Colonel was there. The Admiral instructed the Petty Officer to send the Colonel in.

The Colonel began to enter the Admiral's office but not before she noticed the dirty look on Jennifer's face. Mac stood at attention before the Admiral.

"At ease, Colonel, please sit down."

"Colonel, Commander Rabb wants to bring you up on disbarment proceedings."

Mac sat back and reflected on the implications of this news. This just keeps getting worse and worse. 'I have stonewalled Harm right now; I cannot keep him on the wall forever. He will eventually approach Admiral Morris with this.'

Mac nodded, they talked some more, and then Mac left the Admiral's office.

The Admiral just sighed and said to himself; 'Here comes the war!'

Later that afternoon, Harm walked into Admiral Morris' office after getting an appointment with him earlier that day. Harm walked in and came to attention before the Admiral. After the Admiral told Harm to be at ease, Harm handed Admiral Morris the request for disbarment.

Admiral Morris told Harm; "Mr. Rabb, these are very serious charges."

"Yes sir, but a teenage girl has died because of this."

Admiral Morris looked at the summons again and back at Rabb and says; "Alright, Commander. I will convene a formal hearing."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Later that afternoon, Harm returned to his desk and noticed a large number of emails from Mac, which he promptly deleted. He picked up his cell phone and noticed about fifty voice mails, all from Mac. He deleted those as well and said to himself; "She probably left about a hundred messages on my answer machine at home."

Friday, June 6, 2004

JAG Headquarters

11:00

The Admirals office

The Admiral heard a knock on the door and he yelled to enter. Petty Officer Coates entered and stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

After the Admiral put her 'at ease', he asked; "What is on your mind, Coates?"

"My request for transfer, sir."

The Admiral looked up with a look of puzzlement on his face. "You are not happy here?"

"No, sir."

"What is wrong?" asked the Admiral.

"You are not a very nice person to work for anymore; and, I feel, with my skills, I can find a more respectful Commanding Officer to work for."

"You have a point, Petty Officer." The Admiral sighed and then said; "Request denied. I think, for now, you will probably not have to worry about that anytime soon. We will speak again. Dismissed."

Jennifer snapped to attention and left the Admiral's office.

About one hour later, there was a knock on the Admiral's door. He yelled to enter.

Petty Officer Coates opened the door and announced; "Admiral, there is a Captain Richardson from the SECNAV's office to see you."

"Send him in."

The Captain entered and stood at attention until the Admiral said; "At ease. That will be all, Petty Officer."

"Aye aye, sir." Jennifer closed the door.

The Captain starts speaking; "Admiral, I am here from the SECNAV's office to investigate a complaint filed against you."

"Who filed the complaint?" the Admiral asked.

"A Commander Harmon Rabb."

The Admiral just sat back and the two men talked with each other for some time. The Admiral gave the Captain the run down and after which the Captain left the Admiral's office.

As the Captain was leaving, the Admiral noticed a summons with Colonel Mackenzie's name on it as the defendant filed by Commander Rabb. The Admiral then got on the phone to Admiral Morris to have a conversation. Two hours later, the Admiral called the Colonel into his office.

After she came in and sat down, the Admiral handed her the summons. She read it and was shocked. The Admiral and the Colonel discussed what to do with this situation.

After leaving the Admiral's office, Mac went directly to Harm's office. She knocked on the door but got no response. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Dejected, she just went back to her own office.

Thursday, June 12, 2004

JAG Courtroom #3

Sarah Mackenzie hearing

Harm had presented the evidence before the panel and Bud had made a good case for Mac. In the end, there would be no more friendships at JAG; at least, that would never be the same.

Admiral Morris had entered the courtroom and stated the findings; "I have heard all the evidence in this case. Anytime a child's death is involved, emotions run high. Although this court has serious doubts about Colonel Mackenzie's judgment in this case, or lack there of, I find there is not enough evidence to support a disbarment hearing."

At this point, Harm just slouched down in his chair and shook his head.

The Judge spoke again; "However, the court will endorse the Commander's request for a restraining order against Colonel Mackenzie."

With a shocked look on her face, Mac looked at Harm and back to the Judge.

"Colonel, you are to maintain a distance of 1,000 yards from Commander Rabb's residence and you will not engage in conversation unless it is business related and then only under escort. Any violation of this order, Colonel, and you will find yourself slapped with an Article 32, as well as a Domestic Violence charge. Is this understood?"

"Yes, your honor, it is."

"This proceeding is closed" the judge announced, with a rap of his gavel.

Harm closed his briefcase and rose to leave when Mac started to chase after him. But, she was stopped by a Marine guard.

Later that day, she knocked on Harm's office door but received no answer. She realized that the door was locked again. She then went back to her office and attempted to email him; but, he had a block on her email account. She then tried his cell phone only to discover that he had turned it off. Finally, she tried calling his home and only got the answering machine. She sighed in defeat and thought; 'Could it be that there is no going back? That she truly had lost her sailor this time?'

Tuesday, June 21, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

09:00

Everyone was in the conference room awaiting the arrival of the Admiral. Harm isolated himself from the others of the group. The Admiral entered the room with a surprise guest. Petty Officer Coates called everyone in the room to attention. The Secretary of the Navy entered the room and sat in on the briefing. The Admiral handed the Colonel a folder for an investigation.

Immediately after the Admiral had concluded his briefing, the SECNAV began to speak; "I wanted to extend congratulations to Lt. Commander Roberts. Mr. Roberts, you give hope to all our disabled servicemen that choose to fight to serve our country. You are an inspiration to all our servicemen everywhere."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary" Bud responded.

Everyone clapped and then the Admiral dismissed everyone.

"Mr. Rabb, would you remain a moment?" the SECNAV ordered. Everyone else cleared the room, except for the SECNAV, the Admiral, and Harm.

Looking directly at Commander Rabb, the SECNAV states; "I understand that condolences are in order."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary" Harm answered.

"I am sorry for your loss of your daughter; but, taking it out on Colonel Mackenzie is not the answer."

"I am sorry you feel that the life of a sixteen year old is not worthy to soil the Navy's reputation." Harm angrily responded.

The SECNAV raised his eyebrows at that comment; but, Harm continued to speak. "I mean, Mr. Secretary, this is what this conversation is really about, isn't it?"

"A.J., could leave us alone for a few minutes?" the SECNAV requested.

The Admiral nodded and left the room.

"Mr. Rabb, I am sure you can see my position in this matter."

"Yes, I know, stick up for the JAG of the Navy so you look good to your constituents." Rabb boldly declared.

The SECNAV just sat down and started to speak again. "Mr. Rabb, I can not have this office disrupted from the business of the law. I realize you are a very good attorney; but, we also have a job to do."

Harm responds, "I am sure the media would like to know about the SECNAV's position, even if one of the Admirals continues to harass one of his senior attorneys."

"How so, Commander?"

"By only being assigned to doing the work usually reserved for junior attorneys as well as being relegated to an office with no ventilation or window and a Marine Guard making sure I stay down there at least twelve hours a day six days a week!"

As Harm attempted to leave, the SECNAV stood up and spoke; "Mr. Rabb, what do you suggest are your terms? Certainly, we can come to some kind of arrangement that will benefit both of our interests?"

Harm answered adamantly; "I get a transfer out of JAG to the west coast, as well as to be left alone. I do not want anything to do with that son of a bitch you call JAG, as well as his chief of staff!"

"I believe there is a need for a senior attorney at N.L.S.O. San Diego. Anything else, Mr. Rabb?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary, there is. I would like Petty Officer Coates to be my admin assistant."

"That is not possible right now, Mr. Rabb; but, I can assure she will be in good company and well taken care of."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. When I have my final orders, I will drop the complaint, not before." With this last statement, Harm exited the room.

Then, the SECNAV exited the room and headed right for A.J.'s office where he immediately asked; "Admiral, how did this all get out of hand?"

The Admiral turned around and answered; "I got carried away, Mr. Secretary."

"I will say, A.J, you will be writing a letter of apology to Mr. Rabb as well."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary."

"A.J., I think it would be best, at this point, if you put your papers in for retirement. Would you agree?"

"I would, Mr. Secretary."

"Good, I will see you later." With that said, the SECNAV left the Admiral's office and went to see Admiral Morris.

Monday, June 21

JAG courtyard at lunch time

Harm sat in solicitude eating his lunch. Nearby, Mac tried several times to motion for permission to come over but he just ignored them.

Harriett went over to try to talk to Harm; but, since she quickly realized that he was not in a talking mood, she just got up and left him alone. Harriett went back to where Bud was eating.

"I think he feels we betrayed him" Bud states to Harriet.

"Bud, you did not have a choice; you were assigned to defend Mac."

"I know, honey; he will see that in time, I hope."

Shortly after Harriet had left Harm's table, Captain Richardson approached Harm. Harm begain to rise; but, the Captain extended his hand. Both men shake the other man's hand and then they sat down at the table.

"I am sorry, Mr. Rabb, that the court did not come to the resolution you wanted."

"Yes, sir."

"Now then, Mr. Rabb, the reason I am here is that there is an opening at San Diego for a senior attorney. His job will be to train attorneys just out of Navy Justice School, as well as to provide legal counsel for commanders of the Pacific fleet."

"I am up to the challenge, Captain."

"I thought you would be, Commander, or should I say Captain?" At this surprise comment, Harm looked up and started to speak; but, the Captain continued to speak.

"Harm, before you say anything, the SECNAV and I have been talking and we feel you are the best person for this job."

"Thank you, Captain. Now, if I can just get Colonel Mackenzie to obey the restraining order everything will be fine."

"I will speak to her, Commander. I also need Petty Officer Coates."

"Sir, I cannot speak for the Petty Officer; but, I know she is looking forward to the change."

"I think I can come to some accommodation with the Petty Officer" the Captain stated.

"Yes,sir."

"Commander,I would like a public ceremony for your promotion."

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like just to have a private ceremony and just walk into the sunset."

"I understand, Commander. Your transfer will be effective and you will need to report to San Diego on Monday, July 5, 2004."

"I understand. sir."

Wednesday, June 23, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Admiral Chegwidden's office

The SECNAV as well as the Admiral and Captain Richardson had assembled, along with Petty Officer Coates.

The SECNAV began speaking; "Petty Officer, I understand you want to leave us?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary" Jennifer responded.

"I am sorry to ask this of you, Petty Officer; but, I am going to have to deny your request for now. I need you to help Captain Richardson until we select the new Judge Advocate General."

"I understand, Mr. Secretary."

"However, for your sacrifice, I think we can make it worth your while."

The SECNAV hands a letter to the Petty Officer. Jennifer read it and was surprised and shocked.

Then, Captain Richardson spoke up; "Petty Officer, I contacted a friend of mine at Georgetown University; and, because of your G.I. Bill, when you are completed and your degree work in finished, you will be commissioned a Lieutenant Junior Grade."

"Thank you, sir!"

The Admiral dismisses the Petty Officer and she stands curtly and left the room.

Moments later, after being summoned to the Admiral's office, Harm walked into the office and stood at attention.

"At ease, Commander" the Admiral said.

Captain Richardson spoke next; "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I need to take care of a matter."

Once the Captain left the room, the SECNAV motioned for Petty Officer Coates to rejoin the group. He called Harm to attention to administer the oath. After this, Harm was handed his Captain bars and shoulder boards. Petty Officer Coates was designated to place them on him and then she give him a kiss on his cheek.

The SECNAV shook hands with Captain Rabb and left with Petty Officer Coates following behind him.

As Harm started to leave the office, the Admiral whispered to Harm; "We could get together for lunch some day."

Harm turned around and said "Maybe one day, Admiral." Both men nodded in agreement.

As Harm left the office, the Admiral whispered to himself; "God speed, son!

At the same time as Harm's promotion ceremony is taking place, Captain Richardson had knocked on Colonel Mackenzie's door and was given the "enter" command.

The Colonel immediately stood up but was waved off by the Captain. "Colonel, I understand you have a problem with following orders."

"Sir?" Mac questioned.

"The courts gave you a restraining order, did they not, in reference to Commander Rabb, who, by the way, is now Captain Rabb?"

"Yes sir, they did."

"Well, according to Captain Rabb, you are still contacting him."

"I am trying to set things straight" Mac replied.

"Colonel, I do not know what relationship you have with the Captain; but, the court order is in force for the protection of all peoples involved, yours as well as his. If I hear of you trying to contact him again, you will find yourself in Leavenworth, Kansas for 20 years. Do you understand, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, I take it this will be the final discussion we will have on this matter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I am going to be the temporary acting JAG; so, I will need a progress report on my desk by the close of business on Friday."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Colonel" the Captain concluded the conversation.

Once Captain Richardson had left her office, Mac just sat back feeling totally defeated.

Moments later, the Captain walked into Captain Rabb's office while he was packing. "Harm, I see you are about set."

"I am, Captain."

Captain Richardson handed Harm a business card. Harm asked what it was.

Captain Richardson explained; "It is my ex-wife's practice in San Diego. When we lost our children, we thought we could handle it. Boy, were we wrong! We blamed each other and fought constantly, which eventually ended our sixteen year marriage. It will eat you up inside in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

"Thank you, Captain, I think I will go to her."

"Good, Harm, she is expecting you."

The two men exchanged hand shakes and then Captain Richardson left Harm's office. Harm packed up his last box and headed down to the elevator and just quietly slipped out of the building. Some of the staff went to Harm's office to say goodbye to him; but, Harm had already left.

Friday, June 25, 2004

North of Union Station

Harm's apartment

Harm was just finishing packing the last of his things. When he came down the two steps from his bedroom, he saw Jennifer standing there.

"Now, young lady, I want two things from you." As Harm took her in a huge hug he tells her; "I want you to be happy, and I want you to finish college."

She nodded in agreement and started crying. Harm just hugged her and said "I love you, little daughter."

Jennifer just laughed and said "I love you too, daddy!"

With that, Harm got into a cab and headed to the airport. On the way to the airport, Harm knew he was being watched by Mac. He did not see her; but, he knew she was there. Mac, on the other hand, was about three car lengths back, following him. She knew she could not talk to him; but, she had to see him one last time. As he headed to the gate, he stopped and then continued on. Mac nodded her head. Tears filled her eyes because she knew he would not be back.

Tuesday, July 5, 2004

N.L.S.O. San Diego

Captain Rabb walked into the building and approached the Marine guard on duty. "Hello, I am Captain Rabb, reporting for duty."

"Yes, sir. The Admiral is expecting you."

When Harm walked into the office, he was shocked when he saw the woman with a star on her shoulder. It was none other than Allison Krennick. At that point, Harm's jaw just dropped to the floor.

Krennick spoke first; "Captain, I am surprised to see you here."

"Admiral, I am even more surprised to see you."

"Sit down, Harm." After he does as directed, the Admiral spoke again. "You do not have to worry about me, Harm. I am not trying to seduce you anymore."

She got up and handed Harm a picture. It was a photo of her, her husband, and four year old daughter.

"Allison, you... you... you..."

"Yes, Harm. I gave birth; so, I can continue our family tradition of harassing cute pilots." They both laughed at the same time.

The Admiral then spent quite some time and laid down the expectations for Harm's new position and then she dismissed him.

Harm then left her office and began to settle in his new office overlooking the Ocean and getting down to business.

July 5, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

Captain Richardson, now the acting JAG was handing out assignments. "Colonel, I need an update on next years budgets. Commander Turner, you will report to Admiral Morris at 10:00 this morning. Consider yourself T.A.D. to Judiciary. Lt. Commander Roberts, I need recommendations from you for replacement officers. One needs to be a senior attorney for to replace Captain Rabb."

Everyone in the room stood at attention as the Captain left the room. Moments later, Mac knocked on the Captain's door. After he calls to 'enter', she does so, walks to his desk and stood at attention.

"What is on your mind, Colonel?"

"Sir, I was wondering, if we get these replacement attorneys, where will Commander Rabb fit in?"

"Colonel, I am going to say this for the last time. Commander Rabb is a Captain now and he is stationed out west. Go out there and meet with him or try to make contact and I will have your anchors! CLEAR?"

"Yes, sir!"

"That will be all, Colonel."

Mac made an abrupt exit from the JAG's office. She practically ran to her own office and began crying. Harriett just looked at the Colonel; but, let her be.

Three hours later, there was a knock on the door of Mac's office. It was Petty Officer Coates bringing a cup of coffee for the Colonel.

"Ma'am, I am sorry for the outburst after we found out about Mattie's death."

"It is all right, Jennifer, I deserved it."

"Not like I gave it to you, ma'am, since I have been where you are now."

"I doubt that, Jennifer" Mac responded quietly.

Jennifer knelt down next to Mac and took her hand. "Five years ago, I was married and I was out with our newborn daughter at the mall. I was a pretty hard partier in those days and I turned away for a second. When I turned back, she was gone! To this day, I have no idea where she is."

"What was her name?" Mac asked sadly.

"Rachael, ma'am. She would be five years old now."

"What was your husband's name?"

"His name is David Michelson."

The two women talked for an hour longer and then Jennifer returned to work at her desk, leaving Mac to think on what had just been discussed and discovered.

Wednesday, August 13, 2004

Office of Dr. Deborah Richardson

13:00

Harm walked into the Psycologist's office, with hesitation, and walked up to the receptionist who greets him with a small smile.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Richardson."

"Your name, please?"

"Rabb, Harmon Rabb"

"Yes, Mr. Rabb, the doctor has been expecting you. Just one moment, please."

Harm waited only for a short time and the receptionist waved him in to the Dr's private office. Harm was greeted by the doctor and asked to sit down. "Harm, my ex-husband has brought me up to speed as to what has happened with your loss of Mattie."

"Yes, Doctor, that would be correct."

"Now, tell me of the relationship between you and Colonel Mackenzie."

Harm proceeded to go into a two hour explanation of the ups and downs, Paraguay, and the whole history. After that rather lengthy disclosure, Harm and the Dr. set another appointment for him to see her again.

Monday, October 4, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

Captain Richardson was handing out assignments to his staff. "Colonel, I need you to do the new attorney orientation."

"Yes, sir!"

"Lieutenant Commander, you will defend a Marine sergeant on an Article 32 hearing. Commander Coleman will prosecute. That will be all, people."

Everyone in the room stood at attention as the Captain left the room. Moments later, Mac retreated to her office and sat down. It had been three months since Harm had left JAG and not a word from him. Not that she expected it, since she still had a restraining order against her.

After lunch, the Captain called Petty Officer Coates into his office. When Jennifer approached the room and looked in, she is shocked when she realizes who is standing there. Even more shocked is the man standing there beside the Captain.

"Petty Officer, this is Petty Officer Michelson" the Captain introduces them. "He will be helping us around here while he is between assignments."

Petty Officer Michelson quickly interjected; "Sir, perhaps it would be best if you would find another post for me to serve at."

"You do not like my Yeoman?"

"I was married to her! No sir, I do not like her!" Michelson quickly stated.

"It won't be for very long and then you will be leaving the Navy?" the Captain ascertained.

"Yes, sir."

"Coates, see that the Petty Officer has all he needs."

"Yes, sir!"

The two Petty Officers stood at attention and were dismissed.

David made a beeline for the storeroom. He just needed someplace to get away from Jennifer; but, she was in hot pursuit.

Jennifer cornered him in a closet. "David!"

"Yes, Petty Officer, what do you want?"

"I want our life back!" Jennifer responded.

"I want Rachael back!" David spoke adamantly as he left the closet.

Jennifer moved aside and David walked to an empty desk. As he passes by Jennifer, he mumbles; "Can't do that one, can you?"

Jennifer let out a deep sigh in defeat and returned to her desk.

Friday morning, October 8, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

The staff had all assembled in the conference room, including Petty Officers' Coates and Michelson. Jennifer tried to sit as close to David as possible with no luck.

Captain Richardson had just entered the room and Petty Officer Coates called the staff in the room to attention.

After having the people take their seats, the Captain began to speak; "I want to welcome Petty Officer Michelson to our team here at JAG. Petty Officer, you will be assigned to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie as her Yeoman."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain continued to hand out assignments to the remaining staff present. Jennifer could not take her eyes off of David, not for a second. She noted that he has changed but she couldn't put her finger on just what it was.

The Captain interrupted her thoughts when he spoke again; "Petty Officer Coates, I understand from Petty Officer Michelson that you are very good at arranging parties?"

"Yes, sir. I can be, as long as I have his help."

"Well, you two are in charge of the Christmas party this year. I expect a good one!"

"I am sure it will be, sir" Petty Officer Coates replied. Jennifer was then thinking that this would be a good chance to get closer to David.

Then, the Captain said; "That will be all people."

Everyone else in the room got up and left the room as Jennifer tried to chase David; but, he was long gone into Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie's office and meeting with her. Jennifer gave a deep sigh and returned to her desk to resume work.

Meanwhile, out west, Harm has continued going to his therapist for the past few months which has helped him. He talked about Mac. Well, he lashed out at her, for the most part, and also the other people at JAG, and how, since his return from Paraguay, felt like an outlander.

Harm had just barely thanked the Dr. and left her office to return to work. Moments later, Captain Richardson was calling her to check up on Harm. They talked for a few moments and she told him that Harm is making progress. She also tells him that Harm has a long road ahead but he will get through it. The Captain thanked her and she hung up the phone and continued with her next patient.

Saturday, October 9, 2004

Oceanside, California

El Camino Country Club

Captain Harmon Rabb had taken up the game of golf as a way to relieve stress; but, he was finding out it was causing more stress. Harm was into this game for about two months and he was finally getting the hang of it.

Harm had just finished his practice and was heading to the pro shop. He walked up to the attendant who asked; "Mr. Rabb, how was practice?"

"I am getting the hang of the game; but, I did not realize the commitment you had to put into this"

"Keep at it, Mr. Rabb. You show some natural ability."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind" Harm said as he smiled at the attendant.

As Harm was walking away from the pro shop, he noticed a familiar figure walking towards him. "Admiral, I did not know you played golf."

"Well, Harm, this is how I met my husband."

Harm noticed that the same pro that has been giving him lessons for the past three months was approaching and then kissed Kernnick.

"This is your husband?" Harm questioned her with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, Harm it is. Why do you ask?"

The other man turns around and speaks; "Harm, how is the game progressing?"

"All right, Kevin. I see you two know each other."

"Of course I do, Harm. We are married."

Over the next two hours all three of them sat down for lunch and they told Harm how they met.

Monday afternoon, November 15, 2004

JAG Conference Room

Petty Officer Coates and Petty Officer Michelson had been working on the Christmas party and Jennifer had been finding any excuse to get close to David.

"David, do you have the guest list ready yet?"

"Right here, Jennifer." David handed the list to Jennifer and got up to leave.

"David, do you have plans tonight?" Jennifer asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Jennifer. I do have plans tonight, not that it is any of your business." David then approached Jennifer and said; "By the way, Petty Officer, this scheme of yours that you have come up with about us working closely together will not work. You keep forgetting that, because of you, Rachael is gone." With that cruel and hurting statement directed at her, David was quickly out the door.

Jennifer walked back to her desk, got her coat and left the building. Three hours later, Jennifer walked into the community center where she was taking a Psychology class. As she walked in the back entrance, she hears a familiar voice. She peaked in the room where the voices were coming from and she was shocked to find David teaching a math class. Jennifer came in and sat in on the math class for a while. She was impressed that he was actually good at teaching. After a short time, she quietly slipped out of the classroom.

Monday, December 13, 2004

For the past few months Harm's job had been without any really significant event. Teaching the young eager lawyers fresh out of school had been a refreshing change for him.

However, on a personal level, he was sad because his parents were both killed, in an auto accident six months prior. They had left him a big house all to himself, alone.

The Admiral's Yeoman had summoned Harm to her office. When Harm walked in, he was motioned to sit in the chair.

"How has your adjustment been, Harm?" Admiral Krennick asked.

"So far, Admiral, fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just got a call from Washington D.C. requesting your presence."

"My presence ma'am?" Harm questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, although the law firm would not elaborate over the phone, they said your presence is requested about a will."

Harm took the information but was very puzzled. He could not imagine who and what this was all about.

"Harm, do you need legal counsel from JAG Headquarters?"

"No, ma'am. I am sure this will be a simple matter, at least I hope so."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do" Krennick offered.

"Thank you, ma'am." With that, Harm is dismissed and got up to leave. He arranged for a flight to D.C. for the next day and then went home to pack.

Thursday, December 16, 2004

Law offices of Imes and Manetti

Harm just shook his head and said to himself; "No, it can't be."

He walked in to the front desk and is greeted by the receptionist. She asked; "May I help you?"

"I am Harmon Rabb, here to see someone that summoned me here?"

"Yes, Mr. Rabb. Ms. Imes is expecting you."

Harm waited until Carolyn called him into her office. Once inside the office, he just sat down in astonishment.

Carolyn was the first to speak; "Harm, before you say anything don't sound shocked!"

"Carolyn... how... I mean... you were dismissed from the Navy and I assumed the bar."

"It took a year; but, I finally passed it with your recommendation and Mac's, thank you."

"So, Ms. Imes, why am I here?"

"You are here, Harm, because you were named in a will of Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawks."

Harm looked up at Carolyn in astonishment as Carolyn continued to explain; "She and her husband were killed in a car accident about three weeks ago. You were named as guardian of their daughter."

Harm noticed a four year old little girl as she entered the room. Harm is told that her name is Sara. Harm sat back in the chair, let out a big sigh, and whispered to himself; "Skates".

Sara went right up to Harm and introduced herself to him. Harm smiled at her, took her hand, and put her up on his lap.

Carolyn and Harm talked for a few more minutes and then she had Harm sign some papers making him the legal guardian. After doing this, he got up, took little Sara's hand in his hand and left the law office.

Outside, Harm and Sara were getting into a cab when a red Corvette came screeching to a halt not too far from them. Mac got out of the car and started to run toward Harm; but, the cab sped off and left Mac just standing there. Mac then got back into her car and raced after the cab. The cab arrived at the airport and went directly to the departure terminal gate. After bringing her car to a stop and parking quickly, Mac ran from the airport parking lot and yelled for Harm.

Harm turned around; and, when he noticed who it was, he placed Sara behind him to shield her from Mac.

"Harm, I am so glad I caught you!" Mac says excitedly.

"Colonel, do you know what the definition of a restraining order is?" Harm asks with a harsh tone to his voice.

"Harm, please give me a chance!" Mac pleaded.

"Why? So you can kill another child?"

"Harm, please! I need you!" Mac pleaded again, now almost in tears.

"I don't need you!" Harm declared sadly.

Little Sara came around from behind Harm and asked; "Who is that Harm?"

Mac was in shock at the sight of the little four year old little girl with Harm.

Harm then picked up Sara and tells her; "Nobody, sweetheart, she is nobody." With that statement Harm abruptly walked away to board the plane bound for home.

Mac had just sighed in defeat when she was approached by Captain Richardson. She looked up at him and she just knew what was going to happen.

"Colonel, my office tomorrow morning!" the Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!" With that, Mac just turned around, returned to her car, and drove home. She knew that, come tomorrow morning, life as she knew it, would come to an end.

Friday, December 17, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

The staff had all assembled in the conference room, including a recently promoted Captain Sturgis Turner. He was greeted by smiles and hand shakes.

The Captain then entered the room escorted by two Marine guards. Mac immediately noticed this and knew what was about to happen.

The Captain announced; "Colonel Mackenzie, you will be escorted by these two Marines to your office. You will pack your office and then, when that is complete, you will report to my office."

"Yes, sir!" the Colonel acknowledged. She then left the room with the Marine escorts, as ordered.

Captain Richardson then announced; "Captain Turner, you will assume the Chief of Staff duties as soon as Colonel Mackenzie has her office cleaned out."

Captain Turner quickly asked; "Should we be this quick to change staff of this magititude?"

"Captain, you do not feel you can handle the position?"

"No, sir. I feel I can handle the position with the utmost efficiency."

"Good! Now then, Lieutenant Commander Roberts, you will defend Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie in an Article 32 hearing for disobeying a direct order."

Captain Turner immediately asked; "Sir, I would like to sit second chair, with the Lieutenant Commander's permission."

"Captain, I could use the help if this case is as big as you are leading me to believe" Bud responds.

"I have no objection, Captain Turner, as long as it does not conflict with your new duties. That will be all, people" Captain Richardson announced after which he stood up and left the room.

The remaining personnel in the room just stood there, in shock over what had just happened.

About four hours later, Mac knocked on the door of Captain Richardson. Once she was given the 'enter'command, she was escorted in by the two Marines. "Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, reporting as ordered."

"At ease, Colonel. Take a seat" ordered the Captain.

Moments later, after being summoned, Captain Turner and Lieutenant Commander Roberts enter the office and stand at the Colonel's side. "Lieutenant Colonel, you are hearby given notice that you are charged with Article 32, disobeying a direct order and Article 238 of the Family law code of Domestic Violence. Captain Turner and Commander Roberts have been assigned as counsel. You are hearby relieved of duty and you will be escorted to the Naval Barracks at Anacosta, Maryland to await Court Martial."

"I understand, Sir!" Mac answers.

"Marines, you will escort the Lieutenant Colonel as I have instructed."

Both of the marines respond; "Yes, sir!" Then, they escorted the Colonel out of the office. After having been dismissed by the Captain, Turner and Roberts filed out behind her.

Monday, December 20, 2004

N.L.S.O. San Diego

Harm had just finished filling out an official document then went to see Admiral Krennick. Harm knocked on the door and hears the 'enter' command. He entered and came in to stand at attention in front of the Admiral's desk until she told him be 'at ease' and to have a seat. Harm then handed her the document he had just prepared.

"Could I convince you to stay?" Krennick asked him.

Before he responded verbally, Harm got up from his chair, went to open the door, and called for Sara. Little Sara came into the room and stood in front of Harm.

Krennick just sat in her chair, looked at the little girl so close to Harm and said; "I can't say I blame you, Harm."

"Allison, I can't raise her in the Navy."

"I agree and I will process you out" Krennick tells Harm.

"Thanks."

"Harm, you realize you will retire at Commander?"

"I realize that Admiral."

"How about if I can guarantee you will not go on an investigation; so, at least, you can retire at Captain?" the Admiral tried to convince him.

"Allison, I am a single parent. I cannot take the chance."

Allison looked at Sara and back at Harm. "Alright, Harm. I will push the paperwork through. Any thought as to where you will end up or what you will be doing?"

"Well, Kevin has said I have a natural ability so I thought I might head up to Northern California. There is a need for legal counsel for the Northern California Golf Association. I mean, think about it, legal counsel and all the golf I want, as well as I get to see Sara grow up in a safe place" Harm proudly told her.

Allison just nodded and said; "I will process you out; but, it will take time. And, with the Christmas holiday so close, it probably will not be effective until June of next year. That's when I am set to retire too."

Harm looked up at her with surprise. "You, Admiral?"

"Yes, Harm, me. I want to see that little girl in the picture behind me grow up."

The two officers just looked at each other with respect and sorrow as each of them were about to embark on new chapters of their lives.

Monday afternoon, December 20, 2004

Anacosita, Maryland

Officers barracks

Mac had just approached Sturgis and Bud in the secluded room where they were meeting. Bud started speaking first; "Mac, you are up the river! They have you on the airport surveillance tape!"

"I want to submit to a Captain's mast" Mac tells them adamantly.

Turner and Roberts just looked at each other in disbelief. "Mac, are you crazy? That is like asking to send you to Leavenworth without a fight!" Sturgis exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sturgis. They cannot take anything else! I already have lost everything!" Mac declared sadly.

Turner and Roberts just let out a deep sigh and they started to go over the implications of taking this action.

Tuesday morning, December 21, 2004

JAG Headquarters

It was just like any other Tuesday morning, with the exception that Jennifer was trying to get David to notice her and Mac was going to prison.

Jennifer was approaching David Michelson's desk. Petty Officer Michelson asked; "What is this, Petty Officer?"

"I call it breakfast" she tells him.

"I call it a bribe!" David exclaimed.

"Come on now! Just because five years have past does not mean you have changed that much. I bet you still get the oil changed on the first Wednesday of each month" Jennifer tells him.

"Jennifer, why are you doing this?"

"I want my husband back" she boldly declares to him.

"I want my daughter back, Jennifer!" he exclaims adamantly. "Can't do that one, can you?!" he says loudly before walking away to go to the break room.

Jennifer was in hot pursuit. "David, I want you to sit there and tell me you do not love me!"

"I have work to do, Petty Officer."

"I am not giving up, David."

"Jennifer, in a month, it will not matter because I will be out of the Navy for good and I will go to a place you cannot follow" David said forcefully.

As Jennifer walked away, she muttered to herself; "Want to bet!"

Moments later, Sarah Mackenzie walked into JAG Headquarters under escort of two Marines and then waited to be called into the Captain's office.

Turner and Roberts had just knocked on the Captain's office door. Once the Captain had given the 'enter'command, Captain Turner and Lieutenant Commander Roberts entered.

"Sir, our client has requested a Captain's Mast" Commander Roberts stated.

"Mr. Roberts, does your client realize that by doing so she is sacrificing a fair trial and any appeal she would otherwise be entitled to?"

"Yes, sir. We had informed her of this, but she still wants a Captain's mast" Roberts replied.

"I assume she is outside?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Have her wait in your office, Mr. Roberts, while I confer with Commander Coleman."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later, Captain Richardson called the three of them in and they all stood at attention briefly before the Captain instructed them to be 'at ease'. Moments later, a court reporter came in and set up and started typing.

"Colonel, I assume you are aware that, by doing this, you wave your right to a fair trial and any appeal you may want to file" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir, I am" the Colonel replied.

"You do this freely and without any pressure to do so?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, sir. No sentence you could impose could ever take the place of what I have lost" the Colonel stated very sadly.

"Very well, Colonel. I have had a counsel with Commander Coleman and we are in agreement that jail time would not be appropriate in this case. I am sure, Colonel, that you do realize the necessity of keeping discipline in any chain of command?"

"I do, Captain."

Then, the Captain proceeded with his decisions and instructions; "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, it is my decision that you are hereby relieved of Chief of Staff duties on a permanent basis. You are reduced one step in rank to that of Major. As a consequence of this action, Major, your records indicate that your commission will expire this coming June. You will not be allowed to renew your commission. I will allow you to retire at the rank of Major. You are also hereby docked two months pay and will do two hundred hours of community service. As far as the domestic violence charge, it is hereby dismissed. Major, report back to my office later and I will tell you where your next duty assignment will be. That will be all, people."

Everyone filed out of the office and Mac went home to reflect on her change in status and her next assignment.

Captain Richardson placed a call to Admiral Allison Krennick in San Diego. They talked about Captain Rabb's situation and Krennick tells him about his latest acquisition, the guardianship of a five year old girl, and the fact that Harm wants to leave the Navy in order to raise her outside of the Navy. Krennick tells the Captain that she had been trying to come up with a plan to keep Harm with no success.

After completing this phone conversation, the Captain placed a call to Harm's office. Captain Rabb answered the phone.

"Harm, its John."

"Hey, how are you?" Harm asks politely.

"Well, never let anyone make you believe that this is a picnic. Listen, Harm, I am calling you to see if there is a way to keep you for a while?"

"I take it you have already talked with Admiral Krennick?" Harm had correctly surmised.

"I have, Harm, and I am trying to come up with a plan, but it is hard."

"Well, sir, I went out on investigations back in D.C.; but, Petty Officer Coates was there to watch out for my ward. I have no one I can count on doing that for me out here; so, I do not want to take the chance."

"Harm, can you give me until the end of the year?" Captain Richardson was pleading.

"Sorry, Captain, I cannot do that" Harm responded regretfully.

"I understand, Harm. I just wish I could keep you there a while longer."

"I understand, Captain; but, I have a little girl to raise" Harm clearly stated.

"Keep in touch, Harm."

"You too, John."

Both men had hung up the phone and Captain Richardson got on the phone with the SECNAV. The SECNAV's secretary informed the Captain that the SECNAV was already on his way to see him. The Captain went back to doing his paperwork while he awaited the SECNAV's arrival.

Moments later, the SECNAV entered the office. "John, you have done a fantastic job here as the interim JAG; but, I have selected Admiral Susan Hathaway to be the next JAG."

"Yes, sir. She is a fine lawyer and candidate" the Captain acknowledged.

"I need you back at the office as soon as possible" the SECNAV stated.

"As soon as I catch her up to speed, I will be back" the Captain replied.

"Very good! I want her to report here on February 1."

"Yes, sir."

Monday, January 10, 2005

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

The Captain entered the room and ordered everyone to be seated. "Everyone, I have enjoyed my time here at JAG; but, it is coming to an end. January 31 will be my last day; the new JAG will be Admiral Susan Hathaway. Now, we have been asked by Norfolk to investigate a child abduction case. A Commander Meg Austin has requested our assistance. Mr. Roberts, would you handle this? Take Petty Officer Michelson with you."

"Yes, sir" Roberts replied.

"Mr. Turner, I trust you will ease the new admiral into her new position."

"I will do my best, sir."

"That will be all people" the Captain declares as he got up and left the room.

David went to his desk and noticed a card with Jennifer's handwriting on it.

"David, I am sorry for the loss of our daughter. I never stopped loving you and I do not think you stopped loving me. Am I wrong?

Love, Jennifer

P.S. Give us another chance."

David read the card, sighed, and shook his head.

Roberts was approaching Petty Officer Michelson. "Are you ready, Petty Officer?"

"One minute, sir."

"Ok, I will go get the car" Bud tells him.

Petty Officer Michelson quickly searched and found Jennifer in a storage closet and he closed the door with her in there. Then, he gave her a very passionate kiss. "You are right. I tried and tried, but I never stopped loving you!" David proclaimed.

Jennifer smiled widely as David continued to speak. "We will have a talk when I get back from Norfolk."

"Be careful, Stud Muffin!" Jennifer said, teasing him.

"I always hated when you called me that" David told her as he gave her a smile.

He left the closet and Jennifer followed him out with a wicked grin on her face.

That afternoon

Norfolk N.A.S.

Office of Commander Meg Austin

Commander Austin greeted Bud with a hug and talk of old times. Then, they all got right down to business at hand.

"N.C.I.S. has busted up a child ring; but, we have one child who insists her parents are alive. They will not let anyone touch her. I will take you to her."

Austin, Roberts, and Michelson walked up to a window to an interview room. Petty Officer Michelson noticed the little girl and the locket she is looking at. Suddenly, he starts running into the other room.

Mr. Roberts yelled at the Petty Officer; but, he entered the room too fast. The little girl had curled up in a tight ball. The Petty Officer was talking to the little girl. "Rachael, its daddy!"

The little girl eased up and became less tense because she recognized the voice. She stood up, looked at the locket, then closed it and smiled brightly and promptly ran into David's arms and squeezed him tight.

David was crying by then and said to her; "I am sorry, baby. I will never let you go again."

She sniffles and asks; "Promise?"

"I promise, honey."

Bud and Meg just watched this interaction. Bud spoke; "Petty Officer?"

"It is a long story, sir."

"Try from the top" Bud requested.

For the next three hours, the Petty Officer spilled it out. Meg made a call and the Petty Officer is taken to a room with a line up of possible suspects. David identified one of the people as a person who Jennifer and he used to hang out with.

After a few more questions from N.C.I.S., Bud, Petty Officer Michelson, and Rachael head back to JAG Headquarters. While Petty Officer Michelson is driving, he and Rachael are getting reacquainted. She started asking him about Jennifer. He told her and tried to explain divorce; but, she was clearly not getting it.

Bud was smiling in the back seat. He placed a call to Captain Richardson and brought him up to speed on the entire matter.

Once they had hung up, Captain Richardson called Petty Officer Coates into his office. He asked her to remain until Petty Officer Michelson arrived. She complied, not questioning the reason for this request.

Moments later, David and Bud entered the building. Jennifer waited patiently as David approached her.

"I think I forgot a few of your birthdays" David tells her.

"David, its ok. I mean, we are rebuilding us. That is all that matters."

"Well, Jen, what about her?" David asks as he stepped aside to reveal her daughter, Rachael.

As David stepped aside, Jennifer fell to the floor on her knees and with tears in her eyes as Rachael came running to her. "Mommy, Mommy!"

"David, how...?"

"This was the child case I went to help Mr. Roberts with. Believe me, Jennifer, my eyes popped out when I saw her too. It was Sandra who we used to hang out with. Apparently, she was in the child abduction business" David explained.

With that, David started to back away a little to let mother and daughter get reacquainted.

Jennifer noticed that David was backing away. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I thought I would let the two of you get reacquainted." David explained.

"We are going home and we are going to be a family again." Jennifer stated happily.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" Rachael asked very pleadingly.

"Yeah, daddy, can she?" Jennifer added.

"I really do not have a choice in this, do I?" David asked as he was smiling at them.

Jennifer and Rachael looked at each other and looked back at David and both spoke at the same time; "No!"

Captain Richardson had seen the touching family reunion. "I can see this is a family matter. I will leave the two of you to work it out. Petty Officers, you are dismissed until next Monday."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" they said simultaneously.

David, Jennifer and Rachael all went to Jennifer's apartment. That night, after Rachael was tucked in, David tried to sneak out, with no success.

Jennifer saw him near the door. "Looking for these?" She was holding a set of keys to the door.

"Jennifer, this cannot work."

Jennifer came up to him and put her arms around him and asked; "Why not?"

"Jennifer, I have a degree in Math."

"So, you can get a job with Math here locally." Jennifer suggested hopefully.

"I am credited to teach in California. That is where the job is, in a city outside of San Diego called National City."

Jennifer cupped her hand on David's face and kissed him. "Well, I guess that is where we are going to live."

"Huh?" David responded with a quizzical look on his face.

"David, we are staying together! This family stays together forever!" Jennifer firmly stated.

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, David went into the room where Rachael was sleeping soundly and kissed her forehead. He then headed to the bathroom, took off all his clothes, and jumped in the shower.

Moments later, Jennifer did the same and they started to kiss and neck and make love. Two hours later, they climbed into bed, both of them around Rachael, and they kissed each other good night and then kissed Rachael.

Thinking that David had already gone right to sleep, Jennifer carefully leaned over Rachael and kissed David and whispered; "I love you, Stud Muffin!"

David surprised her when she realized that he was really still awake. "Don't call me that."

Monday, January 17, 2005

JAG Headquarters

Major Sarah Mackenzie walked into the bull pen and then headed to the Captain's office, completely unaware of what had happened. Mac knocked on the Captain's office door and he yelled to enter. She complied and she stood at attention in front of his desk. "Major Sarah Mackenzie reporting as ordered."

"At ease and sit down, Major." Mac obeyed and sat down.

"Now, Major, I have a new assignment for you. You are hereby transferred to N.L.S.O. San Diego and will take over as commanding officer."

"Sir, I thought Captain Rabb was stationed there and I have a restraining order?"

"Captain Rabb has decided to retire, as well as Admiral Krennick."

"She stood up and sharply said; "Yes, sir!"

As she was leaving his office, she heard the Captain speak again; "Major Mackenzie!"

Mac turned around and looked at the Captain. "Don't blow this."

She smiled and left the office.

Later that afternoon, Petty Officer Coates knocked on the Captain's door and was granted entrance. She stood at attention.

"What is on your mind, Petty Officer?"

"My transfer, sir."

"Petty Officer?" the Captain questioned.

"David, I mean Petty Officer Michelson, is taking a teaching job out in California and I am going with my husband, where I belong."

"I take it the reconciliation was a success?" the Captain inquires.

"Yes, it was, sir."

"Good! This solves one of my problems."

"Sir?"

"Well, Admiral Hathaway is bringing her own Yeoman; so, we would have to find a spot for you. Would you have a problem with being Major Mackenzie's Yeoman?"

"No, sir, not at all."

"Consider yourself transferred to N.L.S.O. San Diego."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, Jennifer! Send Petty Officer Michelson in when you see him. I have his final orders."

"Yes, sir."

Once Jennifer was dismissed, she walked out and began looking for David. She noticed several blonde officers and enlisted around David and Rachel. "He is taken, ladies!"

After the ladies all let out a sigh and left the area, David and Rachael came up to Jennifer. "Mommy, can I go say hi to Mr. Roberts?" Rachael asked.

"Yes, you may."

While Rachael went into Bud's office, where Harriett was standing also, Jennifer addressed David. She poked David and said, with a smile on her face; "You, buddy, are taken! I better not see you looking at another blonde floozy, because you are mine!"

"Well, maybe I want to look around." he said with an evil grin on his face."

Jennifer put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Then, maybe I need to handcuff your ass to the bed, rip your clothes off, and remind you of what you have."

David looked at her in shock. "Jennifer!"

"What?"

"You never did this when we were first married" David exclaims.

"I did not know what I had until I lost him" Jennifer responded endearingly.

They put their heads together and smiled at each other.

Monday, January 17, 2005

N.L.S.O.

Admiral Allison Krennick's office

09:00

Harm walked into Admiral Krennick's office and sat down as directed. "Harm, I want two things from you. First, raise that little girl to the best of your ability. Second, there is a Marine Lieutenant Colonel, actually, now, she is a Major. Forgive her, Harm. Holding a grudge just makes you alone and bitter. I believe I have fore knowledge of this."

"I will keep this in mind, Admiral" Harm responded.

"Harm, where are you going to end up?"

"Well, I got a job as an assistant pro at the Poppy Hills Golf Club in Pebble Beach."

With that, Krennick and Harm went to their vehicles, with the boxes containing personal items cleaned out from their offices, and went home to start their new lives as civilians.

Two hours later, Harm, with Sara, pulled up in the driveway. As they start inside for dinner, Sara told Harm how her day went. Harm later read her a bedtime story. Sara fell asleep in Harm's arms and he just held her and kissed her head. He soon fell asleep in the chair as well.

Tuesday, February 1, 2005

N.L.S.O. San Diego

Major Sarah Mackenzie reported to her temporary post, realizing that she will be a civilian soon.

After receiving her briefing from the base Admiral, she noticed a familiar handwriting on some items in the office. She read the notice of things she needed to deal with and noticed it was Harm's handwriting. She said to herself; 'He was here'. Mac got down to work and an hour later there was a knock on the door. Mac yelled; "Enter."

Petty Officer Coates entered and stood at attention in front of Mac's desk. Mac quickly stood up with delight. "Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

"Ma'am, Petty Officer Coates Michelson reporting for duty."

"Michelson?" Mac questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. My husband, used to be ex-husband, to be husband again."

"Jennifer, I thought this was the debt that you could not repay?"

At that moment, David and Rachel walked into the office and introduced themselves. Mac especially paid attention to little Rachael and just reflected on how much she looked like her mother. David introduced himself and Rachael who readily gives Mac a hug.

David and Rachael left soon afterwards to let Jennifer and Mac talk about business. "Jennifer, we have an easier job here than headquarters, it looks like."

"Major, have you talked to him?" Jennifer eagerly asked Mac, knowing that Mac would know who she was talking about.

"No, I have not had the opportunity to talk to him. Hell. I can't even find him! Has he called you, Jennifer?"

"No, ma'am, not yet. Then again, I did not expect a call yet. I know that he is still dealing with Mattie's loss."

"Jennifer, if I could just find him and knock some sense into him to make him see that this was the last thing I wanted."

"What did you want, Major?" Jennifer asked.

"Honestly, to get pregnant with our child."

The two women just sat there and laughed and talked about antics at JAG. Two hours later, Jennifer was dismissed and went to her new desk with the hope of a bright future and a new beginning.

Tuesday night, February 1, 2005

Michelson home

David had just tucked Rachael into bed and she had already fallen asleep. David watched Rachael sleep and Jennifer snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. "Mr. Michelson, I would like to talk to you about my math grade."

As she said this, an evil grin appeared on her face and David responds; "Sorry, Jennifer, all grades are final."

Jennifer took David's hand and lead him to their bedroom, disrobes, and responds. "There must be some way that I could convince you to change my grade."

David moved to the bed and laid down and tells her; "You know, Jennifer, I am flattered by the gesture; but, my wife she is the jealous type. I just cannot have a fling with you; because, she would be able to tell, and well, would probably remove a part of my anatomy that I would like to keep."

Jennifer climbed into bed and snuggled next to David before she startled him.

"Jennifer, the Major seems kind of sad."

"Let us just say that she modeled me and you modeled Harm."

David nodded and said; "We need to help her and Harm find each other."

Jennifer caressed David's cheek. "I agree, any ideas on how to find him?"

"Well, Jennifer, talk to the people at work. Maybe they have a sense of what he likes."

Jennifer nodded and gave David a mischievous look. "I know what I would like right now!"

"What might that be, Petty Officer?"

As David said that, with a smirk on his chin, Jennifer shed the last of her clothes and whispered, "You inside me and getting me pregnant."

Wednesday morning, February 2, 2005

Pebble Beach, California

Harmon Rabb's home

Harm and Sara were settling into their new life and new surroundings. "Daddy, why did we have to move here?"

"Well, Sara, this is where daddy works now."

"Why did you have to leave the Navy?" Sara questioned.

"It was my time, Sara. Why all the questions?"

"I liked where we lived" Sara stated.

Harm took Sara onto his lap and started to explain why they moved. Shortly afterwards, they hurried out the door and to get Sara off to school and Harm to work at the Poppy Hills Golf Club.

Harm walked into the club and was greeted by the Executive Director of the Northern California Golf Association, Denny Davenport. The two men walked into Harm's new office where Mr. Davenport began to lay out the pay structure and the responsibilities that Harm would incur in his new position as legal counsel for the Golf Association. The two men talked for two hours and then Mr. Davenport left the office. Harm immediately got down to business.

Moments later, he looked out the window and remembered a certain Marine. He had tried to forget her, but with no success.

Mr. Davenport walked back into Harm's office. "Harm, I understand from Kevin you have become quite the golfer."

"Yes, sir. I will have to admit it. I do like this game of golf."

"Maybe then, Harm, you would like to play in the tournament this weekend?"

"I would have to find child care; but, it sounds like fun."

"Good! I will put you down; and, do not worry about child care. It will be provided for. If you get too tired of looking at these papers all day, feel free to hit the driving range at your leisure. It is one of the benefits here."

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport. I will keep that in mind."

"So, Harm, do you have your clubs with you?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Davenport, I do have them."

"Good! Then, maybe you can demonstrate how good you have become."

"You know, Mr. Davenport, that sounds like a good idea." With that, Harm headed back to his car to get his clubs. Harm was greeted by two more people and they headed out to the links to play golf.

Friday, February 4, 2005

N.L.S.O. San Diego

09:00 Staff Call

Major Sarah Mackenzie was handing out assignments to the staff. Afterwards, she retreated to her office and tried to keep focused on her work; but, she was having a tough time doing that. She just couldn't get a certain naval aviator out of her head.

Moments later, Petty Officer Coates walked in with the mail. "Ma'am, I have something that might interest you."

"What is it, Jennifer."

Jennifer handed a copy to the Southern California Golf Association Times to Mac. Harm's picture was on the cover as legal counsel and there was also provided a place to get in contact with him.

Mac just stood up suddenly, in shock at finally finding out Harm's whereabouts, and starts to head out of the office.

Jennifer jumped in front of Mac to stop her. "Major, slow down."

"Jennifer, I have been looking for him and wanting to talk to him for three months now! I cannot just sit here."

"Major, if you just go down there, he might jump and run again!"

Mac sat back down at her desk. "Major, we need to come up with a solid front so he just won't run away."

"Jennifer, I have an idea!" Mac exclaimed excitedly.

For the next half hour Mac hashed out her plan to Jennifer. The two women exchanged ideas and opinions and they came up with a solid plan. The two women left together and headed for David's workplace.

Friday night

Michelson home

David came home from work and Rachael ran to her daddy to give him a kiss and tell him how her day was. Jennifer came in to kiss her husband and David noticed that the Major was there.

Jennifer sat him down to his favorite meal. "Jennifer, what did you buy?" David asked, suspicious of Jennifer's lavish attention on him tonight.

"What makes you think I bought something?"

"What do you want me to do?" David inquired, suspecting her being devious.

Jennifer sat on David's lap and softly brushed his hair. "Can't a wife just tell her husband that she loves him and do something special for him?"

David looked at Jennifer and back at Mac and then back at Jennifer again. "No, not you, Jennifer. I am guessing you want me to talk to Mr. Rabb now that you have found him?"

Jennifer was taken back and jumped up and started to walk away. David had a smirk on his chin because he knows he had called Jennifer on this one.

Jennifer turned around and returned to his lap. "Ok, we would like for you to talk to Harm for Mac here."

"Now, was that so hard?" David asked her. Seeing the defeat in Jennifer's face was all the thanks he needed. "I will talk to him; and, not just because my wife and her commanding officer want me to, but, from one betrayed father to another."

Jennifer tilted David's head up and asked; "Is that how you felt?"

"Yes, Jennifer, I thought you had betrayed me because I left Rachael with you and then she was gone."

Jennifer just nodded her head and gave David a kiss. Just then, Rachael came into the room. "Mommy, I am hungry."

"Dinner is almost ready sweetheart; go wash your hands and sit down and get ready to eat."

Rachael went up to Mac and took her hand. "Come on, Major, I will show you where we wash our hands for dinner here."

Mac just smiled and took her hand and they went to wash their hands. Soon, they sat down to dinner and Rachael explained to Mac about school. They all just laughed and talked and a good time was had by all.

After Mac leaves for the night, Jennifer and David tucked Rachael in for the night and they retire to their bedroom. Not much later, Jennifer fast asleep, David snuggled next to Jennifer and kissed her head and he soon fell asleep.

A little while later, Jennifer turned over and touched David's face and kissed him, which woke him up. "I am sorry."

David kissed her. "I know, beautiful."

"When are you planning to talk to him?" Jennifer asked.

"I thought, with the school minimum day, if you could get off work early, we could make a family weekend of it. You could take Rachael for awhile to the Monterey Bay Aquarium while I play a game of golf with Harm."

"That is a good idea" Jennifer said with a smile on her face. With that, they both snuggled back to sleep.

Saturday, February 12, 2005

Poppy Hills Golf Course

Harm had been asked to run the pro shop for the morning and he had agreed because Sara liked hanging around the golf course. Also, Harm knew that he was also more relaxed when he was there. He was doing some paperwork when he noticed a figure approaching him. Without looking up, he said; "May I help you?"

Jennifer started to speak; "Yeah, dad, can I have twenty bucks?"

Harm, recognizing the voice, looked up with astonishment and saw that it really was Jennifer. He walked around the counter and gave her a hug. "How have you been, Jen?"

"Well, Harm, I am now stationed at N.L.S.O. San Diego. This is my husband, David, and our daughter, Rachael."

Harm shook David's hand and quickly noticed that Rachael is about Sara's age. "Jennifer, I thought I told you that I wanted to give you away and here I see you went and got hitched?"

"Officially, we did; but, the ceremony we wanted to wait for until we had some money saved and we could afford a real wedding."

Harm smiled and he and Jennifer got caught up. Then Harm introduced them to Sara and the two girls hit it off almost immediately.

"Rachael starts to say goodbye to Sara. "We need to go to the Aquarium."

"Mommy, can Sara come with us?" Rachael asks pleadingly.

Jennifer looked up and Sara turned around and gave Harm a pleading look. "Harm, it is ok with me" Jennifer says.

All three ladies look back at Harm with a pleading look. "This is not fair, three ladies against me!"

All three laugh and Harm then kneels down to speak to Sara. "Young lady, you are on your best behavior for Jennifer, all right?"

Sara giggled and gave Harm a hug. "Thank you, daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, munchkin! Now go have a good time with Jennifer and Rachael."

The three ladies left then, with Jennifer giving Harm a kiss on the cheek. David stayed behind with Harm. "What, David, you do not want to go to the aquarium with the ladies?"

"No, Harm, I do not want to be the subject of pleading looks! I cave in."

Both men laughed then Harm invited David to lunch. Both men began to talk about Jennifer and about the past. "Harm, it is my understanding that you had lost a daughter?"

"Yes, thanks to my ex best friend!" Harm responded sadly.

With that, David pulled out a file and began to speak again. "Harm, I have been there where you are now. Five years ago, I blamed Jennifer for the kidnapping of Rachael; and, I acted as judge, jury, and executor. I can also speak from experience that living with anger, hatred, and resentment only makes the hole in your heart bigger."

David handed the file to Harm. He took it and opened it to look at the file and the corrections. Harm then closed it, stood up, and turned to the window.

"Harm, from one betrayed father to another, do not waste the best years of your life away from a certain Marine we both know that you happen to love" David advised.

"Jennifer put you up to this, didn't she?"

"That and the fact that I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping straighten her out."

With that, David got up to leave to go and play golf. Harm turned around and said; "David, thank you for stopping by here today with Jennifer. I hope you will join Sara and me for dinner tonight."

"Thank you, Harm. I would be honored" David replied gratefully.

With that, David finally left to go onto the golf course. He placed a phone call to Jennifer. "Hello."

"Well, it is done; it is now up to the two of them now" David tells Jennifer.

"Thank you, baby, for doing this! Mac will appreciate this and so do I."

"Jen, you owe me big time for this!"

"I am good for it!" Jennifer declared, happily.

After Jennifer hung up with David, she placed another call to Mac and told her the news. Mac was then thinking about commencing with her plan.

Saturday, February 12, 2005

Home of Harmon Rabb

18:00

Harm had invited Jennifer and family for his famous vegetarian lasagna. A good meal was shared by all. After dinner, Rachael and Sara were together all the time playing. Jennifer had been sitting next to David playing footsies with him and, in turn, was amusing Harm. "So, Jennifer, how did you and David reconcile?"

"Begging! Lots and lots of begging as well as a lot of luck" Jennifer replies with a smile on her face.

Harm just smiled at her answer. "Call her, Harm!"

"Call who, Jennifer?"

"You know damm well who I am talking about!"

"Jennifer, I can't!" Harm replied.

"Can't or won't?"

"Probably a little of both, Jennifer" Harm answered, sadly.

With that statement, Jennifer let the subject drop for now; because, it had become clear that Mac was going to have to initiate this union, by force if necessary.

A good night was had by all; and, by the time it was time to go, both Sara and Rachael were sad about parting since they really liked each other and enjoyed being together. They promised to keep in touch.

Jennifer and family went back to their motel for the ride home tomorrow. Back at their motel Rachael was playing with Jennifer in the bath tub.

David placed a phone call to Mac and he told her about the Valentine's Day tournament that Harm would be working. He told her that he had a day off from the school and that Jennifer had previously arranged to have that day off too.

With N.L.S.O. covered, Mac jumped on a plane for Monterey. She was going for broke!

Monday, February 14, 2005

Poppy Hills Golf Course

09:00

Today was the special Valentines Day Couples Tournament. Harm was manning the desk as couples checked in to go out and play.

Jennifer, David, and Rachael all walked in and greeted Harm and Sara. Arrangements are then made so that Sara and Rachael can go and play at the day care center on the premises.

Jennifer registered herself and David for the tournament. "Harm, aren't you going to play?" Jennifer asks.

"Jennifer, this is couples only. I am unattached."

Moments later, one of the other pros comes in and speaks to Harm. "Hey, Harm!"

"What is it?" asks Harm.

"A lady is at the driving range and specifically asked for you to give her some lessons."

Harm looked at him with a confused look and then walked from behind the desk and went out to the range. He stopped dead in his tracks. There, a short distance in front of him, a certain Sarah Mackenzie had a set of golf clubs, all tangled up with some swing-straightening contraption she had attached to her.

Harm chuckled to himself and looked back to see Jennifer, Rachael, and Sara hiding in the bushes. He finally puts two and two together.

David walked up behind him. "Take a chance, Harm! Forgive her!" With that, David pushed Harm towards Mac.

Harm approached her. "Mac, what are you doing here?"

Mac turned around, takes a look at Harm, and she starts crying. "I lost someone I love!" Mac tells him through her tears.

Harm stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So, I am just supposed to say what? Everything will be fine and that all is forgiven?"

Mac started to walk towards Harm and he toward her. "Harm, I need help. I am going to be a civilian soon and I do not know what to do, how to be a civilian. You have expertise in this area; so, I figure that maybe you could school me in this area."

As Mac finished her plea, she flashed a smile at Harm.

"So, what does that have to do with me? Why me, Mac! Why does it always have to be me! I trusted you with Mattie and then you went behind my back to get her back to her father. You know, if it was not for Paraguay and the fact you said 'never', I would not have to try to prove to you that I was fatherhood material. You had your chance, lady." As he was saying the last sentence, he poked his finger at her; but, it was no use.

It was like a revelation hitting both of them at the same time. They both had come to realize that when you love someone that much you just work it out and love them even more.

"I love you, flyboy! I love you!" Mac tells him with tears in her eyes and with a pleading but sincere voice.

Both of them started to cry and then they just reached out to hold each other and kiss each other. When this happened, the entire driving range erupted in applause!

Jennifer just stood back and took David in her arms. "Now, about that wedding you promised me!"

With that, David reached in his pocket and pulled out a box with a 24 carot diamond ring. Jennifer's face just lit up and she jumped at David and kissed him with great emotion.

"I thought I would do this the right way this time" David declares to her.

Mac and Harm came over, hand in hand, and looked at the ring. Then, they congratulated the happy couple.

"So, Major, Harm, when is the big day?" Jennifer asked, excited and with a big smile on her face.

"I am thinking March first of this year" Mac tells her.

Harm turned to her and asked; "Why March first?"

Mac wrapped her arms around her sailor and responded; "It was the day the Admiral introduced us!"

Harm looked intently at Mac. "Mac, that means we have about two weeks to plan the wedding and pull this off!"

"Harm, I do not know about you; but, I do not want anything big or fancy" Mac informs him.

Harm just shook his head and then asked Jennifer when their wedding would be?

Jennifer and David looked at each other and said together; "Same day as yours!"

Harm just shook his head. "Lord, help us!" With that, Harm went back into the pro shop to return to work. As he walked in he was greeted by a large round of applause; but he just blushed a vivid red and returned to work.

A short time later, Mac walked in and went up to Harm. "So, Flyboy, when do I get my lessons?"

"Well, ma'am, we charge $75.00 per hour and by appointment only" Harm told her, with that big flyboy smile on his face.

As they both smirked, Mr. Davenport came in and addressed Harm. "So, Harm, who is this lovely lady?"

Just as Harm started to speak, Mac cut in and said: "I am Sarah Rabb, his wife!"

"Harm, I did not know you were married!?"

"Neither did I, Mr. Davenport!"

Harm then told Mr. Davenport the whole story. After hearing this, he smiled at both Harm and Mac and offered the club's facilities for the reception, free of charge. They both gratefully accepted and thanked him for his kind and generous offer.

Harm and Mac then went into Harm's office. Once the door was closed, Mac pushed Harm onto his desk and.... let us just say that it was a good thing his desk was solid oak.

Three hours later, they came out to find Sara waiting for them. "Daddy, who is this?"

Harm picked up Sara. "Honey, this is Sarah, the woman who daddy loves and will marry."

Sara asked Harm to put her down, which he does. Sara turned to Mac and takes her hand. Then, she turned to Harm. "Daddy, would you excuse us, please?"

He nodded yes and Sara took Sarah around to show her where everything was in the building. Then, she stopped and asked Mac a question. "What is your name?"

"Sarah, just like you, except my name has an h at the end of it."

"Do you love my daddy?" Sara asked in a very serious tone.

Mac picked up Sara and looked at her intently and told her; "With all my heart!"

"Why did you hurt my daddy at the airport?"

"I did not mean to hurt him; I wanted to be with him."

"Why should he take you now?" Sara quizzed.

"Because, I love him so very, very much and I want a life with him, and you as well."

Sara stood up on a chair and got herself into eye to eye contact with Mac. Mac had never been dressed down by a five year old before and this was even more stressful than being dressed down by a four star General or an Admiral.

"Raise your right hand, please" little Sara ordered.

Mac complied and little Sara continued to speak. "I promise never to hurt Harm ever again!"

Mac made that pledge, totally sincere and honest, and little Sara smiled and launched herself into Macs arms. Then, they went off for a walk and for a little girl talk.

Saturday, March 1, 2005

Poppy Hills Banquet Hall

10:00

Since Mac had been the interim replacement at San Diego, it was really no problem for her retirement to be finalized prior to the wedding.

Everyone was there. The Michelson's and the Rabbs said their wedding vows in a beautiful but simple joint ceremony. The Admiral gave Mac and Jennifer away and Bud, Harriett, Krennick, and even the SECNAV, came for the ceremony, as well as Turner and Varees. Everything was just wonderful and all was well. Rachael and Sara were the flower girls and the wedding went off without a hitch.

There were no hard feelings between Bud and Harm and everyone was happy. A.J. Chegwidden stood back and said; "Gosh, it's about time!" With that, he left to go back to his home in VA.

Everything had finally fallen into place. There had been pain and anger and outright rage; but, in the end, these were the Ramifications of the Heart.

The End


End file.
